1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recharge device, particularly for spring operated drive mechanisms for extending and withdrawing operative members of a space vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Space vehicles require deployment devices adapted to unfold an operative member (such as an antenna or a probe, etc.) when they have reached their operational orbit, and also to fold it back when necessary. Former types of deployment devices were based on spring operated mechanisms, designed for "one-shot" operation, and therefore unsuited for modern requirements. Deployment devices comprising electrically operated motors were therefore designed in order to extend and withdraw an operative member several times during the life of the space vehicle. The electrically driven devices, though, are heavy, require a complex design and structure, and are not as reliable as the spring operated mechanisms.
This same Applicant designed a spring operated mechanism which combined the advantages of simplicity and reliability of "one-shot" mechanisms and the multifunctional capability of electrically operated one.
This type of mechanism, also known by the acronym DARM (Deployment And Retraction Mechanism), has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,464, filed by this same Applicant, and substantially operates by drawing entirely on the elastic energy stored in a helical spring. Therefore, this mechanism can only carry out a limited number of manoeuvres (deployment and retraction) according to the maximum energy stored in the spring.
This fact greatly limits the performance of the DARM of the prior art and also limits its advantages over the more traditional electrically driven deployment mechanisms.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the disadvantages described above in the DARMs and in the spring operated mechanisms of the known art.